Certain dosage forms are available for pharmaceutical delivery in the oral cavity. Many of these dosage forms have tile disadvantage of rapid initial release of pharmaceutical followed by a rapid decline in the release rate of the pharmaceutical to a sub-therapeutic level. The dosage forms known have taken the form of a lozenge in which pharmaceuticals of several types have been incorporated into the lozenge. Also, the known forms have included a form which has a backing layer on which is applied a mucoadhesive layer, and secondly, a tablet form which is fabricated having one or more mucoadhesive polymers and also having one or more pharmaceuticals interspersed into the structure of the tablet. These latter forms can be applied to the mucosal tissue of the oral cavity.
The pharmaceutical can be delivered to a local area of the oral cavity which is infected, for example, by a common cold sore, candidiasis or other conditions.
Other forms can provide the release of pharmaceutical for general therapy in the oral cavity or for systemic absorption. However, often they contain a single therapeutic class of pharmaceutical.
It would be highly desired to have mucoadhesive dosage frowns which provide the release of the combination of pharmnaceuticals at a relatively constant rate over at least a 12-hour period. Of special importance would be such a mucoadhesive dosage form which treats local infective conditions in the oral cavity.